Ice Queen Inside
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Is it all what everyone see's on the outside? But what is truly the Queen feeling, deep in the bowls of the Ice Kingdom. When one lost lonely soul brings her to a new light
1. Chapter 1

**A Cold Burden. **

It was a rather warm day in the cold and desolate region of the Ice kingdom. The sunlight lightly streaming into the cold ice room was refreshing more so for the cold figure whom slepily walked through the room. Early hours in the freezing land were no welcome time for the only silent, and lonely ruler who lived here, her footsteps making her long white nightgown shuffle softly against the marble ice floor. A soft sigh escaping her lips before the cold ice blue woman stumbled into her small icey bathroom. Rather bland that everything was ice. The Ice Queen was her title, a soft and somber yawn escaping her lips before she gently rubbed her eyes in the mirror's cold reflection.

Mornings were never good for her, ever. The horrid cold of her castle was a common thing now, but the urking feeling of loneliness was not, even in the nights she would be able to capture a prince most were filled with wails of escape or pleas for relese. She sighed, as like always this day would be as buisy as the last, a common mishap, the wandering from her castle and out into Aaa were all knew her reputation...but today was for errands no kidnapping or relentless soul searching. But taking her time the Ice Queen let the morning wear on, until the sun was high in the sky, its rays beating down on the cold mountain she called home. Before taking a slow and uneager descent out from the mountain, her sea blue dress ruffling in the soft breeze that covered the cold mountains. Her long snow white hair wavingback far behind her, before the eerie silence was disrupted by the soft squeeks and squaks of penguins on thier morning patrols. Really it was the only sight she ever saw, the rare occassion somthing else besides a snow monster, yeti, or penguin crossed her path. Approaching the edge of her Kindgom where she'd found somthing quite mazing no more than a few months ago, the small blue leaved bush's rustling as a soft wind caught thier seams, hidden just at the edges of her land, inside a small cave where it was warm and moist. These were no ordinary bush's Ice Tea, it was an ancient beverage that dated back to her grandfathers time, the minty and yet acidic smell that tehy carried was enticing. She plucked a bushel, stuffing the leafy stems into her small handbag before taking flight, using her magic to guide her elegant form into the sky, a soft smile on her lips, knowing that this would be her and her lovers view, then frowning when she remembered that. "I will always be alone" She said, the echoe carrying through the rolling ice capped mountains.

Her voice never reaching anyones ears and only reminding herself of why she doe's the things she doe's. Before somthing happened that quite shocked her, as the sky seemed to brightly light up. The Queen shielding her eyes as the light brightened, as if the Cosmic owl is appearing before her, before the light faded and soft scream of fright was heard before a figure fell from the sky. The Ice Queen looked on for a moment, before curiosity got the better of her, and she quickly decended to see what had fallen from the sky.

*The Ice Kingdoms Edge*

His vision was blurry, almost slurred like he was drunk, but he knew that couldn't be it. Sighing the boy rose, his soft brown hair shifting as he lifted his head, the feeling of snow beneath him. He was Donny, 15 and still stuck in a slump with his parents, still addicted to cartoons and tv. Until only a few seconds ago his television sucked him in, and spit him out here. He took a shaky breath before trying to get to his feet, only sucessfully falling to his knees. He cursed under his breath and sighed, seeing a well sized stick imbedded in the snow by him, carefully propping himself on the hard icey wood and looking on at the mountains of ice and snow he saw. Donny grunted and continued onward, his thin t-shirt now beggining to let the cold break and freeze him, mumbling under his breath as the snow seemed neverending, the cold all so much iceyer. Until he collapsed, his face to the sky, seeing a blue figure slowly descending towards him as he passed out.

The Ice Queen was shocked to say the least at what she saw, he was about 15 to her, a soft mop of brown hiar on his head, plain blue pants and T-shirt. Collapsing into the snow before she found him. Looking at the boy she felt pity, leaving him for dead would not be right, no...so what should she do? She gently leaned down and placed an ear to his chest a soft and subtle heartbeat was all she heard, "Who are you?" She pondered aloud before looking at the desending sun, and sighing. Wrapping her arms around the boy and flying off, back to her castle. The whole time she wondered, who this person was, and perhaps she could get answers once he awoke...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Melted by Fire **

The Ice Queen shifted uneasily in mid-flight, the brown haired boy who still lay resting on her shoulder now shifting. She worried if he awoke, he'd attack, be afraid, though it would not suprize her considering her reputation in the land of Aaa. Letting out a sigh her hot breath trailing behind her as the largest mountain in her kingdom came into view, her own castle. Literally a hollowed mountain of ice she'd inherrited from her father, many years ago. She remembered how one her 17th birthday she'd inherrited the family castle, after her father...had a unplesent melting in the land of Fire. She shivered at the thought of diplomacy there. Although she was quite young for a queen only being 18 and controlling an entire kingdom in just a year, it was no easy feat. She landed softly but the tapping of her heels on the cold ground was lound, echoing through empty halls. The soft breaths of the boy the only other noise gracing the cold crystal castle. She sighed and looked at him, he was as most would say handsom, more or less the soft way his brown hair reflected light was tantalizing. She shook her head and looked away, his soft red cheeks slightly flushed from the cold, now no longer freezing and icey. Mabey kindness was an instinct best reserved for the needy, or so she thought, perhaps kindness resided deep in her cold soul, perhaps even not that deep...but just under the surface. She realized she'd been standing at her entryway for quite a long time, shaking her head before quickly entering her home, slamming the door before the soft falling of snowflakes began.

Little did she notice two small crouching figures that lay hidden in the snow, only a mountain away, thier bodys conceiled by a small makshift igloo. One held her hands to her face, acting as if they were bonoculars, the other small furrier creature yawning loudly her tail slightly frizzled in the cold air. A small fire crackled beneath them, but yet all was eeriely quiet, before the taller figure fell back in anger. "Man! Brun can we go and kick her butt now? I mean I didn't see any prince's but she was carrying somthing." Cake suddenly cut in, "Hon what if it was prince! Just...u'know un-prince-like at the moment?" The girl narrowed her eyes in sudden suspicion, "That...MAKES ABSOLUTE SENSE!" Cake jumped up quickly posing in a valient streach, "What time is it Fionna!" The girl smiled and pumped her fist in the air "Ice Queen butt kicking time!" The two jumped up heading towards the frozen castle in a frenzy.

*Inside the Ice Castle*

The Ice queen sighed, looking at the boy now he seemed harmless, like a peacefull soul, so at rest, so quiet. His soft breaths coming every so often. A small fire crackling in the tiny guest room, now adorning a few cob-webs and fading color from disuse. She then heard him shuffle, from under her thick white and blue blankets, grasping her tips of her royal blue dress uncomfortably as his eyes opened. They were green, soft, caring, almost as if they were made of pure emerald. She then noticed his gaze was somewhat fixated on her, and feared the worst...before his words struck her very soul and shocked her. "Where...am I? Am...I dead?" He looked at her strangly, "Are you...an Angel?" The Ice Queens soft blue cheeks flustered a dim red before she laughed lightly. "No, no, you were close though." She stood and twidled her fingers, "Though if I had not found you...I'm certain you would be dead" His eyes widened in understandment. "If...I'm not dead and...well where am I? Who are you?" He said rising slightly and flintching. "You are in the Ice Kingdom boy...and I am the Ice Queen. Though I do not know who you are." He smiled and took her hand in a firm shaking gesture. "I'm Donny D. but...I don't think I'm where I should be..." He looked around the icey room and frowned. "I think I accidenty entered this...dimension." She smiled obiously he would not hate her, or know her...but she could never decieve this boy he was to innocent. "But thank you. You are a very kind woman." He said bowing in her direction. The Ice Queen smiled and walked to the small tray that she'd layed on the small nook. "I've never recieved that gesture before. But I might as well be kind, as all I am is a lonely soul." She carefully picked up the obects revealing the shiney blue cups made from hardened glass, pouring steaming hot tea into each from a larger pot. "You'll feel better in no time...but this place...where you've come from...where is it? Lumpy space?" Donny looked at her strangly. "No! I come from Earth!" The Ice Queen looked at him and realized...he was somthing close to herself...but somthing she hadn't seen in a long time...a Human. "Are...you a human?" She asked, a sudden mental image of Fionna the Human popping into her head.

"Well...yea. Why? Are humans here?" She sighed setting the cup in his hands. "Oh no...no humans. They are extinct here. All except for one...meddlsome Fionna." He eyed her strangly before sipping the hot brew, its flavor tingling his tastebuds. "Your faces says you like it boy." He blushed and laughed. "Well it is good! Cold but sweet and hot at the same time." She nodded. "These tea leafs are what I was collecting before I saw you fall from the sky...you were lucky I found you when I did...like I said before." The Ice Queen felt so refreshed, this boy...Donny. He'd worked a miracle. So deep under her body, a cold heart long thought to be a icy dead organ...she thought she'd heard it thump, warmth filling her cheeks. 'I...I don't know what this feeling is...' she thought...as it was a feeling much like the thoughts she'd had before of not being alone...someone who wanted her...but she could never imagine it long enough before the feeling vanished. Looking at the boy, as he asked her more, as she learned more...it felt...so. Amazing.

*Fionna and Cake*

Fionna gently landed on the cold floors of the Ice Queens domain, the cold frost covered cave where she'd held so many other prince's before captive seemed empty, no sign of any captured people, no sounds of distress. But most noticably a sound of laughter. Fionnas eyes rose. "That's...wierd." She'd heard the Ice Queen laugh before...always a harsh cackle, but ever since she'd had that bruise healed she still tried to keep her intiminating voice...but no this laughter. It was like a young womans happy cries. "Hey Cake...you hear that?" Her feline friend nodded and Fionna made her way farther, down the hallways, past an all to familiar room where the Ice Queen slept, her throne placed in the middle of the room. But she continued down to another hall...one she hadn't gone down before. It seemed more homely, the ice painted slightly but now faded. Then the laughter was heard again and Fionna made a shoosh sign to her feline. Before peeking in the small room. Thier was a suprizing amount of warmth coming from it, a small fire crackling gently in the ice-stone fireplace. A bed sat in one corner...and so did the Ice Queen. Fionna looked closer and saw another figure. He sat comfortably on the bed, and was...speaking to the queen. She laughed at his words and sipped from a small blue cup, the boy handing her another that he must have been holding. So she decided to listen, "...Well. Humans are extinct here. All except that one meddlsome Fionna." He laughed. "Wow...only one Human left besides me? That's sure to be an adventure. Though...if everything you say about yourself is true...then why did you save me?" She seemed sprized as did Fionna as the Ice Queen usually shown no sympathy. "I...felt it was wrong. To just leave you in the snow to die." He rose from the bed, "That doesn't explain why...thats moral. Obiously all you think about yourself is wrong if you did so." She turned to him and looked angry but sad. "I did it because I am not a monster!" The Ice Queens shout echoed through the halls, turning a her heels before landing softly on the bed. Fionna had never seen this side of the Queen even if it was spying. His hand suddenly touched the Ice Queens shoulder, a gesture that would have most killed or frozen on the spot. But he only smiled and leaned in, and Fionna slightly urched and jerked her head away from the door, avoiding witnessing the gross scene.

*With Donny and Ice Queen.*

The Ice Queen growled under her breath sitting back down, until his warm fingers graced her shoulders, but she was unable to attack. Almost like she was frozen there while his tingling hand kept its place on her shoulder. Only able to look at him as he smiled and leaned towards her. The Queen looked astonished, and her eyes rolled when he came close, and kissed was shocked to say the least. Donnys lips were smooth, soft, warm against her cold ones. But she couldn't resist the urge to kiss back. Responding with a pleased sigh as his lips stayed in sych with her own. Before he parted and left his hot breath tickling her lips, "You just need a little love." He murmured, sitting back and feeling her dark blue eyes looking at his head. Before she leaned down and heal onto him...Donny. The first true amount of love she'd ever experianced...and all in him.


End file.
